Concrete reinforcement bar, hereafter referred to as rebar, has been used in construction for many years. Rebar is produced in straight pieces of varying lengths, sometimes up to 40 feet. Rebar needs to be bent before being placed for various reasons such as foundation corners, column “cages” and the like. Until recently, job site bending and cutting was done with a manual tool or machine such as the one invented by Tolman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,773 BI. Currently there are several attempts at providing a means to bend and cut rebar on the job site, these include table mounted electrically powered machines, trailer mounted hydraulic and electrically powered machines, small handheld machines, and one known loader mounted hydraulically powered machine invented by Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,615.
Because of the extreme weight and awkwardness of rebar and the normally rough job site terrain, table top machines are not stable enough to efficiently perform. Handheld machines are not designed for larger size rebar or production bending and cutting. Both table top and handheld machines require electrical power, a external hydraulic power source, or both. Trailer towed machines lack the ability to access areas that skid steer loaders do either for job site space constraints or terrain features.
Because of their great power, all-terrain ability and the versatility of quickly adding and changing a variety of attachments, skid-steer loaders have become common in the construction industry. Most skid-steer loaders are manufactured with hydraulic connections at the end of the lift arms enabling attachments that require hydraulic power to be used. This all-terrain hydraulic power source coupled with the stable work platform provided by the loaders heavy weight and low profile make my hydraulic rebar bender cutter attachment for skid-steer loader the preferred tool for jobsite metal bending and cutting.
Browns device though capable of being attached to a loader vehicle lacks the ability to bend beyond approximately 90 degrees. This is a major limitation since bends of up to 180 degrees are common in the industry. Additionally, although he claims his invention requires only one hydraulic cylinder to perform, it actually has two separate hydraulic cylinders with an accompanied sequencing valve, complicating the process. Therefore a need remains for a simple, reliable, loader mounted rebar bending and cutting attachment that is capable of production bends of up to 180 degrees without repositioning the rebar.
What is needed is a system that bends elongated objects and readily attaches to job site equipment such as a skid-steer loader.